


We are so much more than space dust

by Chaosboundforgreatness



Series: My crazy world has been impacted [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Jassekiel, Ezekiel gets kidnapped, Fluff, Gen, Jake and Cassandra miss their boyf, My First Work in This Fandom, brief references to Point of Salvation, everyone loves ezekiel, i used too many commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosboundforgreatness/pseuds/Chaosboundforgreatness
Summary: When Ezekiel is lost on a mission with Jake the team realises what he does for them and how he holds together the LiTs(I'm bad at summaries but i tried :P )





	We are so much more than space dust

**Author's Note:**

> hiya i hope you enjoy and please let me know of any grammar or spelling errors if you see them as this is not beta read and i just want it out there :P i came up with this idea at one oclock on a school night and wrote it the next day so i didnt really bother going over it that being said i hope you enjoy! (ALso the name for the series and this work came from the song Freckles and Constellations by dodie clark as i basically listened to just her while writing this and that is one of my favourites :D )

“Look at them, they’re all fakes.” Stone said, flinging his arms above his head. “Who keeps this many fakes with knowledge that they’re fakes?” He was speaking none to quietly and Ezekiel turned around, exasperated.  
“Stone I swear to god you’re gonna get us caught!” Ezekiel said without turning around.  
“But-“ Jake took a step back when Ezekiel turned to him with a glare. They carried on down the corridor, quieter now.  
When they reached a locked door Ezekiel quickly went to work on it, only working on it for a couple seconds before it swung open to reveal a large circular door. There were more paintings on the walls which Stone revealed to be real and in the centre of the room stood a dais with a small, stone statue of what looked to be a cross between a dog and a bull.  
“It’s the Pictish sign of the beast. It’s a mystery what animal it was supposed to represent but it’s a very common symbol on Scottish standing stones.” Jake said, stepping closer to get a better look at the figure. “That’s definitely our artefact, the sightings of the ghost beast are probably some sort of manifestation of the beast. I wonder if it’s this that is interfering with the back door?” They had been having issues getting the backdoor within a hundred meters of the building and Cassandra and Jenkins were back at the Annex trying to figure out why while Colonel Baird and Flynn took on another case in the city.  
“So let’s grab it and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.” Ezekiel said moving to grab the statue from its display. “Huh, this is heavier than I expected it to be.” He lifted it out and tossed it between his hands a couple times despite the glares that Stone was throwing his way.  
“Let’s just go.” Jake said, resigned to Ezekiel’s joking around with the dangerous artefacts that their line of work thrust at them.  
Together they headed for the door, making it two corridors through the maze-like building before things started to go wrong. It started with the statue which was slowly getting heavier and heavier as they took it further from the room. At first Ezekiel thought that his arms were just getting tired but when they had to double back after a wrong tired and the statue got substantially lighter he realised what was happening.  
He was about to mention this to Stone when things suddenly went very downhill. A group of not very friendly looking guards started to follow them, shouting classics like “Stop!” and “Freeze!” which did nothing to make them stop or freeze and only made them move faster.  
“They could at least get a bit more creative with their shouts!” Ezekiel panted.  
“C’mon ‘Zeke, now is not the time for wisecracks!” Stone said as they skidded around another corner. They were getting closer to the front door now but the statue was getting heavier with every step they took and Ezekiel knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it with the guards on his tail. He made a plan as they came to one of the last junctions before the way out.  
“Hey, Stone,” he said as he pulled to a stop beside the door. “I need a favour.”  
“Now is not the time, Jones.” Jake practically growled. This was testament to how stressed he was getting with the whole situation. You would think he would be used to this by now, Ezekiel thought.  
“Here take this,”  
“What?” He exclaimed as the statue was thrust into his arms almost dropping it with the unexpected weight.  
“It gets heavier the further we get from that room.” Ezekiel informed him, looking over his shoulder on watch for the guards that would be coming around the corner any second now.  
“How were you carrying that all this way man?” Jake looked shocked at his boyfriend’s hidden strength.  
“I’m a thief, I’m used to carrying stuff and running,” He replied with a cheeky grin. “But that is beside the point.” He said, suddenly getting serious. Jake was always shocked when he managed to flip his seriousness on and off so easily. He figured it was a remnant of the game that he pretended not to remember.  
“I need you to get that out of here and to the Annex, we’re never going to get it away from them without a distraction.” He looked up from his gesturing hands to look Jake in the eye. “That distraction will be me. I will need one other favour before you go off though.”  
“What I can’t let you-“  
“Nope we both know that this is the only way we’re going to get it out of here and get that beast away from this town.” Jake deflated as he realised that Ezekiel was right.  
“What do you need me to do?” Jake asked.  
He didn’t expect the warm kiss that was thrust upon him. It was sweet and chaste and over too soon.  
“Share that with Cassie.” He said knowing that Jake would treat their Girlfriend right while he was gone. “Love you guys.” And with that he took off, pulling a pocket knife out of god knows where and slashing at the canvases on the walls as he ran, laying a trail for the guards to find him.  
Jake stepped backwards towards the door, savouring the sight of Ezekiel’s running form, not knowing when the next time he would see him was. He had faith that it would be as soon as everyone in the Library could make it. With a final glance he took off outside, struggling with the statue as he took out his phone which had regained signal since leaving the strange building.  
“Jenkins,” He panted, “I need a door. Now.”  
~~~~~  
Cassandra pulled out another scroll from the shelf to add to the already high pile in her arms. She had heard Jake on the phone and knew that him and Ezekiel would be back soon. The desperate tone that he had used didn’t worry her as it was rare that they ever had a quiet mission. She watched calmly as Jenkins rushed over to the globe that sat by the door.  
When Jake fell through the door and it closed behind him she became decidedly less calm.  
He collapsed to the floor, fumbling with a strange statue, trying to pick it up before just resigning to leave it on the floor.  
“Jake! Are you okay? What happened? Where’s Ezekiel?” She asked in quick succession. She ran over to him, pulling him into her chest as his breathing turned ragged.  
“We have to go back. We have to go back..” He was muttering to himself over and over.  
“Jake, what happened?” Cassandra tried again. “Where’s Ezekiel?”  
Jake just looked up at her, shaking his head. Now that he had finally lifted his face to the light Cassandra could see the reflections of tears in his eyes.  
With steel in her voice she turned towards Jenkins who was frozen beside the table. “Find Baird.” With the instruction unfreezing him he began to move into the library.  
Cassandra turned back to Jake and sat beside him, they moved towards the wall behind them and Cassandra held him while he got his breath back. It had only been a couple minutes and they both felt the absence of their boyfriend keenly. Cassandra didn’t know what had happened on that seemingly easy mission but she knew that it was nothing good.  
By the time Jenkins had found Eve and Flynn, Jake had recovered his breath.  
When Eve entered the room she knew something was wrong. There was something heavy lying across the Annex and she didn’t know how to lift it.  
“Jake, What happened? Where’s Ezekiel?” He looked up at her with such sorrow that she knew it wouldn’t be good news.  
Jake began to recount his story, starting with the two of them talking to the towns people and the stories of a beast that roamed the streets at night, unlike anything they had seen before and how it was getting bolder and braver as the nights went on. It was only a matter of time before there was a serious attack after the few close calls. They tracked the most seen areas and used the magic detector to find the origin. In doing this they accidentally stumbled upon an underground magic dealer and how they had decided to try and take the object that seemed to be in the centre. At this he had glanced towards Jenkins who was in the process of storing the statue.  
He told of how the two of them had snuck in and found the statue in the middle of the building, how Ezekiel had gotten them in and started them on the way to getting out. He spoke of how the guards had come and they had run, Ezekiel carrying the statue and how heavy it had gotten. He began to get choked up as he spoke about Ezekiel giving him the statue and running down the hall, tearing the paintings apart as he went. How he had had to leave and get the statue back to the Annex and how he had had to leave Ezekiel in the hands of the guards.  
He looked up to judge the reactions of his friends and was surprised by what he saw. He saw determination to get him back from Eve which he expected and shock from Flynn, at what he wasn’t sure. It was Jenkins and Cassandra that shocked him though. Jenkins’ mouth was set in a hard line and he could see his hand reach for a sword that was not at his belt. On his girlfriend’s face there was sorrow, which he expected, and a cold look of rage that he had not. He wasn’t worried though, he knew that that rage was not directed at him.  
“So,” Eve interrupted the heavy silence, “How are we going to get him back?”  
~~~~~  
It had been three days since they had lost Ezekiel and the mood in the Annex only seemed to grow tenser as the days went by without any idea how to get him back. The building which they had found the statue in was completely emptied out by the time they got back there. The only sign that anyone had ever even been there being the shredded canvases on the walls and Ezekiel’s penknife and phone which had been found lying right in front of the entrance.  
Jenkins hadn’t stopped work on the Pictish statue, trying to use it to trace back the magical signals. Flynn had left in the middle of the night to speak to some of his ‘contacts’ and Eve had gone back to the empty house every day. Cassandra and Jake were supposed to be doing research into groups involved in smuggling magical objects. This was usually Ezekiel’s area so they had been going through his research into the subject. They both looked like they hadn’t slept in days.  
Jake had had enough of looking through pages of his awful handwriting and had decided to take a break. He decided to take a walk around the library and see if he could jog his memory for hints of where they might have taken him. He walked without a destination in mind and found himself in front of a familiar door.  
He reached his hand for the door handle but stopped an inch short of touching it. He knew what would be on the other side, a cosy little bedroom with posters on the walls and drawers full of sweaters and lock picks. He had laughed when he had first seen Ezekiel’s room, not expecting quite the organisation or homeliness that were both extremely present in the small space.  
He pushed down on the handle and relished in the familiar creaking that the door made. He took a step inside, softly closing the door behind him and sat down on the king-sized bed. When he had first been in this room there was a small single bed and not much else but over the last year Ezekiel had collected quite the collection of Knick knacks and souvenirs. When Cassandra, Ezekiel and he had gotten together after a tough mission his bed had mysteriously transformed into one big enough for the three of them.  
He didn’t know how long he sat there before Cassandra joined him.  
“Hey, Cassie.” He said weakly.  
“Hey.” She said, wrapping her arm around him. They sat together in silence for a long time thinking.  
“We’re going to find him y’know.” Cassie said finally.  
“I know we’re gonna find him it’s just,” He took a deep breath. “What’s he gonna be like when we do? We don’t know what they’re doing to him and I doubt that he’s gonna tell us.”  
“I know Jake, I have spent way too long thinking about what he must be going through. I just want him back. We can’t be the Librarians without our thief. We can’t be Jake, Cassandra and Ezekiel without Ezekiel.” There were tears beginning to fall down her cheeks and Jake reached across to brush them away.  
“Tomorrow we can go back to the circle room and I know I said that we shouldn’t use magic but,” he stared steadfastly into her eyes. “We can try and use some spells, I’ll even help you find one to try.” HE said with a small smile. She replied with a small smile of her own and they leant back on their boyfriend’s bed, sharing their favourite stories about the three of them until they fell asleep.  
They slept peacefully for the first time in days.  
~~~~~  
They woke up curled in each other’s arms to Eve shaking them awake.  
“C’mon guys, we have a big couple of days ahead of us. Jenkins has a plan but it’s going to take a day or two to get ready and a day at least to find him after that.” She smiled at the two young librarians as they scrambled to stand up. It had been a rough few days for all of them but these two especially. They really loved each other and they loved him. It was too quiet without Ezekiel and she was really starting to appreciate everything he did, big and small.  
She missed the too sweet coffee that would always be waiting on her desk in the mornings and how she could always rely on him to bring enough food for everyone if they were in the middle of a case and no one was eating right. She missed how he could break into any safe or door with barely a second thought. She missed the persistent clicking and metal noises that were present where ever he went as he practiced on a magic, difficulty increasing lock that she knew Flynn had found for him and left on his desk after one of his mysterious missions. She even kept catching herself checking her pockets when someone brushed past her as she knew that he liked to keep his skills sharp by pick pocketing everyone and returning their things at the most unexpected times without taking a thing.  
He was family and she would do anything to keep her family safe.  
~~~~~  
The door opened to let a sliver of light into the dark, dank room. He didn’t know how long it had been since him and Jake had been sent on that mission for the statue but he had been given six meals. He had estimated that he got around one meal a day going by how the light was always the same that trickled in when they gave him his meals.  
He knew that there was no point in trying to escape when they opened the door as he had tried that for his second meal and all he got for his troubles was a dislocated shoulder which he had had to pop back in on the wall. It wasn’t so bad he supposed, at least he knew that the others were safe. Even if they never found him, they were safe. His captors hadn’t spoken more than two words to him in his entire time there and he knew it was only a matter of time before they tried to get information out of him. They knew about the Library, that much was true as the only word that he had made out from the distant murmuring was Librarian.  
He ate his gruel in silence thinking about the cliché prisoner meal that he was currently indulging in. They took him for his daily toilet trip but this time instead of taking him back to his broom closet-turned cell they took him to a room on the opposite side of the building. He knew that this sort of change was never promising and that the inevitable questioning was coming at any minute.  
He was lead into a large, spacious office. There were huge windows looking out on what looked to be Seattle, Ezekiel had no idea how they had travelled from a small town in the middle of nowhere to the middle of a major city without him realising but he chalked it up to magic. Sitting behind the desk in the centre of the room was an intimidatingly well dressed man. He looked like a classic James Bond villain and no doubt spoke like one too.  
“Ezekiel Jones, world class thief and expert conman. Now what are you doing running around with a bunch of Librarians?” Ezekiel was right with his guess about him sounding like a bond villain. HE carried on with his monologue, questioning why he was there, trying to convince him that he would be able to help Ezekiel. It was obvious that he hadn’t heard much about him apart from world class thief as all of his assumptions were that he was driven by money. He wasn’t driven by money, he was driven by fun when he was stealing, he thrived on the anonymity and the two lives that he could lead. Or at least he used to. That used to be his life until he realised what he could be with people on his side. With a family, with friends, with Cassie and Jake.  
“We could go far Mr Jones, with your skills and my-“  
“Look mate, I appreciate the sentiment but all due respect, if you think I’m gonna betray the Library then you have another thing coming.”  
“Very well, we can do this the hard way.” He said with a sudden coldness that cut through his fake friendliness like a knife.  
“Wow you couldn’t get any more cliché could you?” Ezekiel replied with false bravado.  
The man stood up, pulling a dagger out from under the desk. “This is called the Dagger of Aedificationem Dolor. With just a single swipe across my finger I can give that pain to you ten times over without a single wound. So, if I were to say,” He turned around and stabbed one of his goons and watched as he fell to the floor screaming. “Stab someone, you would get that pain times ten, without a single wound.” He turned towards Ezekiel and flicked the dagger in his direction with a nonchalant expression that quickly turned to surprise as Ezekiel didn’t even flinch.  
“No, that’s not possible.” He looked up and fear flicked across his face.  
“Please,” Ezekiel said, scoffing, “You think I haven’t been through so much worse.” He took a step forward causing him to flinch. “I’m a Librarian. Worse than this is my job.” Ezekiel got closer to him and rolled his eyes. “I think I’ll be taking my leave now, thanks for your hospitality.” With that Ezekiel turned around and walked away.  
~~~~~  
Jake was getting antsy as they stepped into the building. Eve went in first with her gun raised, followed by Jake and Cassandra and Flynn following behind.  
They met no one while traversing the corridors but the building wasn’t empty like the one with the circle room. It was eerily quiet until they heard the scream. They ran in that direction and stopped outside of the door. When they heard Ezekiel’s voice Cassandra had to cover her mouth to muffle the sob that was wrenched from her.  
“I think I’ll be taking my leave now, thanks for your hospitality.” Ezekiel didn’t immediately see them when he came out as he was too busy closing his eyes tight to fight off the pain that came with being stabbed ten times. When he opened them he gave a small smile at them all.  
“Glad you guys could make it for my dramatic exit, but I could really use some help right now as I am in a lot of pain.” He said this while wavering slightly and by the time he had finished the sentence he collapsed, out cold. Jake quickly stepped forward, catching him and sending Eve a worried glance as he picked him up properly. Cassandra fretting over him and checking his temperature.  
“Well, let’s get out of here.” Eve said with a slight smile and a shrug at the ease of the rescue. “We can check on him properly when we get out of here.”  
~~~~~  
When everyone was back in the Annex and Ezekiel had been checked out by Jenkins to make sure that there were no pressing maladies to worry about everything slowed to a stop. After the frantic couple of days they had had preparing for Ezekiel’s rescue now that he was here no one wanted to go out on another mission and it seemed that the clippings book agreed as there were no new pages for some time after that day.  
When Ezekiel finally woke up after a full day asleep he awoke to Cassandra and Jake asleep on either side of him. They seemed content and happy and Ezekiel had never been happier to wake up in their arms. He tried to carefully extract himself without waking them but accidentally woke Stone up as he stood. He had always been a light sleeper.  
“’Zeke?” He muttered sleepily, “Come back to bed you’re warm.” He flopped his hand a bit on the space where he had been sleeping and accidentally hit Cassie’s arm which woke her up too.  
“Whatcha want Jake?” she said, stretching his name out in her sleepy voice.  
“Zeke moved.” He grumbled.  
“Zeke’s awake?” She said, suddenly awake and alert. “Jake get up Ezekiel’s awake!”  
Jake suddenly seemed to process what was happening and sat up quickly, launching himself across the bed towards Ezekiel.  
“Zeke!” He yelled as he barrelled into the younger man, pulling him tight against his body. They just held each other for a while before Jake pulled back, punching him in the arm as he did.  
“That was for sacrificing yourself you piece of shit!” He said but he was smiling as he did and just pulled him in tighter against himself.  
“Hey you’re hogging our boyfriend, not fair, I want some Ezekiel hugs!” Cassie said as she joined their hug, Jake putting his arm around her too to encase the two of them in his arms with practiced ease.  
“C’mon im hungry I haven’t eaten anything but gruel for like,” He thought about it for a minute, “Actually I don’t know how long I’ve been gone but either way I’m hungry!” He spoke as if his time captured by magic obsessed criminal overlords was nothing.  
Jake and Cassandra suddenly turned serious at the mention of his time away.  
“A week,” She said quietly, “You’ve been gone for a week.” She looked so broken and sad that Ezekiel stopped in his movement to the door and returned to pull her into a hug.  
“It’s okay, I’m fine, I’m back now.” He whispered reassurances into her ear while stroking her hair.  
“Zeke, you really had us worried there. We didn’t know where to find you or how. It was terrifying.” Jake said, looking sad and broken too.  
“Oh guys you shouldn’t worry about me, I’m Ezekiel Jones, World Class thief, I would’ve been fine.” He said trying to get them to relax a bit, he couldn’t stand them looking so lost.  
“No, Zeke, we will worry about you, we will always worry about you, world class thief or not.” Ezekiel didn’t quite know what to do with himself in this situation, he would never get used to people actually worrying about him.  
“Well in the meantime, how about Jake makes us some pancakes and we can hide away from Eve, Flynn and Jenkins before they figure out I’m awake and try to get me to talk about Serious Librarian Business.” He said trying to lighten the mood.  
“Sure, I could go for pancakes.” Cassie replied both of them turning to look at Jake before he sighed.  
“I’ll make pancakes then, c’mon.”  
Together, the three of them walked towards the kitchen, feeling lighter than they had since this whole ordeal began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya all i really hope you enjoyed this! i am planning on doing more, shorter works in this universe but i would love if you guys could give me any suggestions of what you would like to see(Im already planning on doing something about everyone realising about the dagger and how he managed to stay cool through it all and come out unaffected and stuff so look for that in the future!) Comments and Kudos will always be appreciated  
> (also the dagger name translates into the dagger of building pain but i translated it on google translate so apologies if its a really bad translation)


End file.
